The Moon Left For Euorpe
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: We all know what happened when Luna Valor came to Handlers Corners. Tezz and Stanford fell in love with her, Stanford broke her heart, Tezz went all hermity, and Luna ran away to Europe for her art.   Full summary inside. Sequel to 'TRRM!
1. One: Minutes

**A/N: Yes, so here it is! The sequel to 'The Russian, The Royal and The Moon'. I am ecited to put this out cuz I have no idea where this is going and its such an adventure1 YAY! Also, I think I will keep it in 3rd person unless told other wise, so just so you know. Enough me, go read! **

**Title: The Moon Ran Away To Europe**

**Summary: We all know what happened when Luna Valor came to Handlers Corners. Tezz and Stanford fell in love with her, Stanford broke her heart, Tezz went all hermity, and Luna ran away to Europe for her art. How will the team fare? Will Luna ever come back? What about the necklace Tezz made? **

**Rating: T(for now) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>One: Minutes <strong>_

* * *

><p>Tezz Volitov was once again laying down on his bed. The copper sheets thrown askew and a clock in his hands. His eyes never moved from it. Each tic of the clock was slower than the last in his brain. Nothing else mattered but the clock.<p>

_ It had been two months, four days, seven hours, eleven minutes and twenty two seconds since she had left. _

Tezz had gotten a call from her once. She was telling about how much they were loving her art and fashion designs. She was asked to paint ten new pieces for a gallery in Russia, capturing the beauty of the country and a whole show in Germany. She had no idea when she'd be home. He heard her change the if to when.

_It had been two months, four days, seven hours,sixteen minutes and forty seconds since she had left. _

Draped over one finger was the half moon necklace he never gave to her. Its smooth surface brushing his pale hand. He regretted it.

* * *

><p>Stanford Issac Rhodes was playing video games with Spinner. He wasn't paying attention at all so he was losing epically.<p>

_Three hours until sleep, half till dinner, un-know till she comes back. _

Stanford was just as depressed as Tezz. But he couldn't wallow. It wasn't in his up-bringing. So instead he pouted and had his butt kicked at video games. He didn't care for once.

_Three hours until sleep, twenty five minutes till dinner, un-know till she comes back. _

* * *

><p>Luna Anastasia Valor was currently draped over her desk in the studio that was currently hosting her. She was in Germany at the moment and was scheduled to leave for Russia tomorrow afternoon for three days and then back to Germany for the show. Yeah, the one that might not be done in time.<p>

_Five hours until morning, eleven hours until I board an airplane, then two hours and forty minutes until I land in Moscow, three days until I fly back, undetermined until I go to Handlers Corners. _

Luna sighed dramaticaly and hit her head on the table and cursed loudly. Which was probably a bad idea because Boris was asleep in the other room. And yeah, there are his foot steps and now he will kill me. She thought miserably.

In came a boy with pale skin and ruffled black hair his pale blue eyes annoyed but his mouth upturned.

"You awake too?". He asked with a yawn.

Luna looked at him smiling. He was her partner for many of the shows since the begging. The people in charge thought their style was the same but diverse and worked well together.

She stretched. "Yeah", She answered in his native language. "I still don't have half of the designs complete and I think I screwed up on my day dress", She said looking closer at the papers. "Yeah, I used two shades of yellow instead of one, damn."

Boris laughed lightly. "Relax. You'll be fine."

She looked over a few more. "When did Demtri fall asleep?".

He colored to his scalp.

"Yeah, thanks for not telling me you were bringing your boyfriend over." I said teasingly.

"Well, I thought you had your meeting tonight and would be back after...we finished."

Luna snorted. "That's tomorrow. You couldn't have waited?".

"Nope. Demtri has to pack still and you know how long that takes. Hes doing it tomarrow."

I sighed understanding. Being a fashion designer you had to dress better than best.

"You should sleep."

"I have to much to do."

"No. You need sleep. Come on." He siad picking the girl up by the waist she stuggled and shrieked knowing it wouldn't wake Demtri. He needed a collage sized marching band to wake him up.

After he had locked her in her room in the apartment she finally settled down into her bed.

_ Two months, four days, eight hours, forty two minutes and seven seconds seconds since she had left. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know its kinda short but I need a base and I will be branching off of this. So glad to be back! **


	2. Two: News

**A/N: Hey guys... so yeah. More than a year. Whoops. Haha...No excuse for that. Of any of you are actually still reading this, awesome. Please enjoy and review maybe? **

**Title: The Moon Ran Away To Europe**

**Summary: We all know what happened when Luna Valor came to Handlers Corners. Tezz and Stanford fell in love with her, Stanford broke her heart, Tezz went all hermity, and Luna ran away to Europe for her art. How will the team fare? Will Luna ever come back? What about the necklace Tezz made? **

**Rating: T(for now) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 **

* * *

><p><strong>Two:News<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off too early. She rolled over and slammed down hard on it. She sat up knowing her hair was sticking up in eight different directions and pulled herself out of bed. She walked across the hardwood floor and into the kitchen, not at all surprised to find Demetri on the counter, legs wrapped around Boris, trying to suck his face off.<p>

"Morning boys", She said in Russian.

They pulled apart with a pop and looked at her sheepishly. "Morning Luna", they responded together.

She stuck my head in the fridge and pulled out the milk carton drinking directly from it, wiping her mouth and sighing. "Shouldn't you two be packing? I know how long that takes you Dem. And you two had enough fun last night."

Demetri turned a beautiful shade of pink and slid of the counter. "You heard last night?".

"Oh yeah" Luna said. "Every word. 'Oh Boris! Oh harder! I love having your big—".

"Thats enough Luna, you've bullied him enough", Boris interrupted, pinker than ever.

"Just repeating what I heard of last nights bedroom escapade", She said winking.

They both crossed their arms and stuck their tongues out at me.

"You really need a good lay", Demetri said as she was walking to the bathroom. She froze.

"I'm okay, actually. Thanks though", She said quietly.

There was a smacking noise as Boris hit Demetri upside the head. "You know how she feels about that...shes waiting for Tezz." He whispered angrily.

The bathroom door slammed. She turned the water on so they couldn't hear her crying.

Luna's POV

I was standing under the hot water, just letting it run over me. I had been gone two months and the pain of missing all my friends back in Handlers Corner had only grown. I missed them all so much, even Stanford.  
>I ran my hands over the scars on my stomach. The ones Stanford made me believe were beautiful, the ones Tezz thought he could fix, the ones Spinner and Zoom thought were so cool, the ones Agura told me I didn't have to hide, The ones Sherman felt so bad for, The ones A.J. Could relate to and the ones that Vert wished he'd been there to prevent.<p>

"I need to see them", I whispered. I missed them so much.

I turned the water off and go tout wrapping the towel around me. I the proceeded to get ready for my flight to Russia, pulling on black leggings and a big baggy t-shirt. I blew dry my hair and braided it, the newly added purple streaks crossing through it, the black in my bangs having been dyed back to my blonde. I put just the lightest bit of mascara on.

I walked back to my room putting away my pajamas and the last of my things, zipping my steamroller trunk. I slipped into my keds and rolled the trunk out to the living room next to my black one, just for all of designing needs. I turned around and was faced by gun point. My eyes darted to the left seeing Demetri and Brois tied up and gagged in the corner. I looked back to my attacker.

"Hello", I said slowly in english.

"Hello", The person replied. He was dressed in all black, mask included. He was taller and broader than me, so fighting back would be a terrible idea. So I let my brain take over. So much information flooded my brain. This man was involved in something nasty. And he was dragging me into it. And poor Boris. Oh no.

"I won't do it." I said fiercely.

He smirked. "You want him to die?". He pointed the gun at Demetri.

"You will not harm a hair on his head." I said angrily.

"Then you and the other one, will come with me. Calmly. Or he dies.".

"Fine." I said. "But you will let him go first."

The man frowned. "Very well."

"Demetri." I spoke in Russian. "Hes going to let you go. Don't you dare do anything stupid. Just go and sit on the couch, okay?".

He just nodded to scared to say anything. He was untied and he took the gag out of his mouth. He slowly went and sat on the couch.

The man slowly untied Boris too. He looked at me with such pain in his eyes. He knew there was a chance he may never see his love again.

"Let them say goodbye." I spoke in English. "Please".

The man had an emotionless face. He nodded. Boris went over to Demetri who was crying, understanding what was happening.

Boris cupped his face and gently kissed his lips. He pulled away and he was crying. "I love you."

"I love you too".

"Time to go." The man said, raising his gun again.

"Don't shoot." I said.

He jerked his head towards the door.

I grabbed my steamroller leaving my art with Dem. He'd take care of it. Boris grabbed his suitcase. The man shoved us toward the door and we were out with him behind us. We were in the elevator of the apartment building when I heard it.

"I will find you! I promise, both of you!". Demetri screamed down at us.

The doors closed.

A few days later, in Handlers Corners...

3rd Person POV

Zoom was flicking through the channels on the TV, Spinner and Sherman sitting next to him, Stanford playing with his phone on the floor. Vert and Agura were in the kitchen making lunch and Tezz had buried himself down in the work shop.

"The disappearance of Boris and Luna Valor—"

Zoom kept flicking. Stanford was up and wrestled the remote out of Zoom's hand. "Go back!". He yelled.

The news came back on. "There has been no other news on who took the two fashion designers three days ago from their rented apartment in Germany. Their friend, Demetri was left behind by their kidnapper. Here he is now."

It switched to a clip of a beautiful man, with dark raven hair and pale blue eyes. He had male model features with a strong jaw and beautiful cheek bones. Tears ran down his face.

"A man just came in and attacked us", He spoke his russian accent thick. "He tied me and B-boris up. Luna came out and they started talking. He sad he would let me live if they came quietly with him. They did.".

Every one stared at the television in disbelief. No one else was listing anymore.

"Luna's been kidnapped!", Zoom cried.

Tezz came in. "What is all the noise about, I heard Stanford shouting." He froze when he saw the TV. A picture of Luna and another man were displayed on the screen, the big word "missing" was above them.

"No..." He trailed off.

Sage floated in. "What has happened?", She asked.

Everyone just pointed at the Tv. She frowned.

"Sage..." Tezz and Stanford said at the same time.

"I know. Pack. You're leaving immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, dun dun dun. This is so not where I was planning on taking this, but after not wtiting for a year...well yeah. Your brain thinks of weird stuff. I promise I'll update soon, since school is out and I don't have anything else to do besides work. Till next time loves.**


End file.
